Islam
By no means all Muslims are as bad as the worst. Islam is the second-largest religion in the World. It is one of the three Abrahamic Religions. Islam is monotheistic, and believes in 'God,' that's right, 'God'- the same one that Christian and Jewish people believe in. The only difference is they decided to be original and imaginative, and all of them call him by the Arabic name for 'God' Allah even if they aren't Arab. Muslims are usually separated into two factions; Shiites and Sunnis, and both have many subdivisions, relatively peaceful Sufis are a subdivision of the Sunnis as are the warlike Wahhabis. Islam is the most violent religion in the current day. While every religion has it's violent extremists, and the last time anyone saw Christians destroying property, raiding, and killing was the Crusades. There are few Christian terrorist groups (Army of God being one) while there are far more Islamic terrorist groups. Example: Al-Qaeda, Islamic Jihad, PFLP, Hamas, Hezbollah, ISIS, Iran, Taliban, Boko Haram, Abu Sayyaf... Worship Believers and others are considered the slaves of Allah. http://www.knowallah.com/artical.php?artical=16 Churches for the worship of Islam are called mosques. Prayer is sometimes done on a prayer mat and should be done at prescribed times of the day. During prayer Muslims go through various prescribed ritual positions, standing, bowing, kneeling, prostrating themselves and the postures they follow during prayer are prescribed by the Koran. Becoming a Muslim Becoming a Muslim can be attractive because Muslims believe that when a person converts all sins that a person committed before becoming a Muslim are forgiven. Different religions have different fantasies. To become a Muslim you must say (and believe,) "There is no god but Allah and Mohammad is his prophet." Making the declaration is easy. You can make the declaration before you understand what you're letting yourself in for. However, if you change your mind after you’ve said this, you're considered an apostate and apostates can be executed. Here's the rule you would be expected to follow as more extreme Muslims interpret it. Neocons Many neocons and Christian conservatives claim that Islamic extremists are the largest threat facing the world today, and assert that therefore every Muslim should be suspected of being a Terrorist and their Countries -or any country that supposedly supports them e.g. France- invaded ASAP. Actually, when you think of it, Islamic extremists are just like conservative Christians, and, other, equally bigoted, radical Christians. Although that's not to say that the destruction caused worldwide by radical Islamists can be considered equal with that of radical Christians. In truth, radical Christianity as a whole has far less to answer for in the context of violence/terrorism worldwide. This is not to say that it's equally bigoted viewpoints should be given any extra merit because of this. Women in Islam Muslims are inconsistent in the way they treat women, some verses in the Koran suggest that men and women are equal while others treat women as second class citizens. Under Islam women do not have the right to an independent life, they should be obedient to their guardians before marriage and after marriage, women should obey their husbands. Women should get permission before, for example, getting paid work or even leaving the home. Women who are or might become disobedient should be beaten into submission. Note: a woman should be beaten before she's even done anything if a man fears disobedience. Men have authority over women because God has made the one superior to the other, and because men spend their wealth to maintain them. Good women are obedient. They guard their unseen parts because God has guarded them. As for those among you who fear disobedience, admonish them and send them to beds apart and beat them." Sura 4:34 http://www.atheistfoundation.org.au/articles/islam-and-womens-rights In Iran, for instance, women may be lashed severely simply for being present when men who are not their fathers, husbands or brothers are also present. http://www.homa.org/ In other parts of the world like Saudi Arabia sexual segregation is forced onto people with Girls sitting at the back of the class at school for example. Even in Liberal western Nations extreme Muslims try and force sexual segregation onto less extreme people and too many people give in to them because they imagine not allowing segregation would be intolerant. Gender apartheid is an Islamist demand The headcover or hijab? It looks insignificant by comparison with the above. Still, women don't freely choose to wear the hijab. Male clerics advise women that they should wear it. People have been talking about hijab a lot lately. You must add, however, that in the Bible and some Hebrew texts, things are said such as "The birth of a woman is a loss," or rights are excluded from such as the right to make an oath and the right to divorce. In fact, there are several instances when women are depicted as inherently wicked or evildoers who tempted man to commit the Original sin. (In Islam, both Adam and Eve were together tempted by the Devil to eat the forbidden fruit.) Men wrote the Bible and a man wrote the Koran dictated the Koran to scribes, Mohammed was Illiterate. Islamic extremists The worst Islamic cultures are vile, women are treated very badly. Some of the countries most heavily afflicted by this are Yemen, Iran and Saudi Arabia. The worst Islamists also believe that it's okay to strap bombs on to children and send them to paradise and whatever else. They think it's also OK to behead people or even to stone them to death Islamists stone to death Somali woman for adultery Militants stone to death Somali rape victim, 13. Some crazy conservatives imagine that all Muslims are extremists but this is not true as some are peaceful & will fight terrorist groups like Hamas, ISIS & Al-Qaeda. The Terrorists have also bombed The USS Cole, destroyed the World Trade Center and attacked the Pentagon on 9/11, bombed London on 7/7, attacked Paris multiple times, and Brussels, attacked Jews in Israel, run over people, bomb cars & other evil acts of terror. In 1994, four Algerian Muslims attempted to execute a 9/11 style attack on the Eiffel Tower but they were killed by GIGN. British Muslims The overwhelming majority of British Muslims support the British way of life, oppose extremism and violence. Only 7% disagree that there is a duty to obey British laws Poll of 1,000 Muslims in Britain for BBC Radio 4 Today but that minority can leave the rest of the UK population together with moderate Muslims feeling intimidated. Criticism of Islam As pointed out above many Muslims are far better than the worst, despite this, the more militant Muslims try to silence criticism of their religion and of Mohammed rather than answering criticism (like most other religions, so Islam is really no different). We at Liberapedia feel it's important that the critics have a voice. See also *Flagellation *Problems with Muslim Sharia Law References External links * The Myths of Islam *Allah's True Prophet Muhammad Uncyclopedia's rather silly take on Mohammed. Uncyclopedia is also part of Wikia and since that wiki survived any attempt by radical Muslims to wage Jihad so should we. Videos *Global Campaign Against Sharia Law *Video that got Nick Gisburnes account deleted Muslims got Nick Gisburnes banned from YouTube after this video which was sad. Supporters of Free speech made YouTube change their minds and the video is now more popular than it would have been without the ban. *"Atheist Hatred" on YouTube This video shows an atheist insulting the Koran, and also shows the more violent Muslims demonstrating, threatening to kill and gives information about people killed. We all should learn not to generalize. Most atheists do not insult the Koran and not all Muslims kill people or approve of such killing. Category: Religion Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Islam Category:Fiction Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Things God didn't write Category:Things Conservatives Fear